


Bathtime Fun

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [7]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Bath Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand and Louis get some alone time after an icy cold rain forces them home to a nice warm romantic bath
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bathtime Fun

We had to hunt after the movie, having taken too long between the three of us to get ready in a timely fashion. We walked out of the theatre arm in arm and Daniel kissed us both and disappeared with preternatural speed. I turned to Armand with a smile and moved to kiss him farewell as well.

‘Louis hunt with me…’ His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against him. ‘We haven’t shared a hunt in decades…’

‘Uh..Armand I- Uh..’ I stammered, feeling awkward and nervous, remembering all he’d seen in my thoughts earlier.

He laughed and rested his forehead to mine, nuzzling my nose and effectively silencing me. His eyes were dark and I felt like I was falling with every second I gazed into them. He was truly beautiful and I couldn’t understand how this vampire could come back to me time and time again. I leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips, closing my eyes to savour the sensation of his lips pressing and undulating against my own.

When we pulled apart he took my hand and tugged gently, indicating I should walk beside him. I fell into step and allowed him to lead the way. We travelled in companionable silence for a block and a half before he began to speak.

‘Louis I just want to tell you that I’m very happy you decided to come to us….I have missed you desperately…I’m so at peace in your presence and I regret that I only realised when you were gone what I’d had..’

‘I have missed you also…I have been meaning to apologise.’ I stopped him and turned to look at him. ‘I was unnecessarily cold and hurtful to you towards the end of our time together and I have regretted how we parted ways. You never deserved to be treated like that, I’m truly sorry.’

Armand smiled at me and took my hands in his gently. ‘I bear no ill will towards you for that time, I was as much to blame as you were for our relationship failing. I failed you in not saving Claudia…but I hope that we have both grown over the time of our separation and we can try again with greater chance to succeed.’

I blushed and my smile saddened at the thought of Claudia, I looked away from him and tried to get a grip on my emotions. Armand cupped my cheek and turned my face back to him.

‘I know you miss her…if I could bring her back I would…’

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and looked into his dark eyes, seeing them soft and caring. I leaned in to kiss his lips ghastly and rested my forehead against his.

‘I do miss her but I know she would have perished eventually…she wouldn’t have coped forever with her predicament…but enough about the past, it’s time for us to move forward into a brighter future.’ I drew away with a smile on my face, I pulled my hands from his gave him a small shove in challenge and took of running.

I heard him running behind me, laughing as he did so. I ducked and weaved and faked my turns all the while he tried to capture me at a mortal speed. I began to run left and then turned and ran right, barley avoiding him, his frustrated expression made me laugh and I ran faster and further, until we had run a few blocks. In time square he caught up to me and grabbed me from behind, we fell to the ground laughing and pushing at each other and trying to best each other. 

He finally lay beneath me and I straddled him proudly, having conquered him and won the battle.

‘I win!’ I said, unsure where my sudden confidence was coming from but enjoying the feeling of adrenaline and the look on his face.

‘What is the reward for winning, my fierce competitor?’ He playfully replied.

I put my hand on my chin and pretended to think about it. ‘Oh I don’t know what do you usually give your conquerors?’

He grinned and leaned up on his elbows so our faces were inches apart. ‘Do you really want to know?’

I felt the adrenaline wearing off and my heart fluttering with nerves, realising that I had been flirting and Armand was being more than receptive. Fortunately for me a clap of thunder and flash of lighting split the sky in two and we both jumped in fright. The rain came pouring down on us in sheets as we stared into each others eyes.

Armand gently pushed me off of himself. We stood and smiled sheepishly at each other.

‘We should be going home, it’s freezing in this rain!’ Armand said with a shiver and we began a fast jog to our home in companionable silence, each deep in thought about the other.

Once home we stripped off our coats, shoes and socks and made our way to our shared bedroom. 

‘Go and bath Louis I can wait until you’re done.’

I turned to look at Armand in surprise, I could see he was cold and felt touched that he would offer to wait until I had warmed up. ‘No you go first Armand, I’m fine I can always use another bath it’s not like we only have one in the house.’

‘The others haven’t got hot water.’ He said casually. ‘They each have a thermostat and it has to be turned on to provide hot water, but Daniel want’s to support the turtles or something so we don’t supply the rooms with power they don’t need.’

‘Oh I see…’ I felt my stomach twist into knots. ‘Well…we could bath together?’

I felt sick, I couldn’t believe my gumption, I only hoped he wouldn’t laugh or mock me for my suggestion. Armand smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

‘Very well if you are comfortable with that plan?’

I nodded and licked my dry lips nervously. He nodded back and gestured tot he bathroom door.

‘Go ahead I want to call Daniel and make sure he is safe and on his way home, he shouldn’t be out in the rain.’

I nodded again and slowly turned and walked into the bathroom. Once I had shut the door behind me I realised I had been holding my breath. I leaned against the door for a moment and tried to calm my heart. I had invited Armand to bath with me. I couldn’t believe I had been so bold. And now it was too late to chicken out, as Daniel says. 

I went to the bath and turned the taps on, it was tucked into the corner of the bathroom and it was a semi circle shaped tub that was large enough for five full grown men to comfortably lounge in. One could easily stand in it and be covered to the shoulders as it was sunk into the ground. It had a step along the edge with covered one to just above the hips when sat on. All in all very luxurious.

I watched it fill up with warm water and felt the chill of the rain on my spine. I decided wearily that I should undress before Armand came in, and be in the bath, submerged for modesty’s sake. I pulled a bottle of blue liquid full of glitter off the shelf and poured it into the bath; It was Daniels bubble bath but I was sure he wouldn’t mind my extra attempt at conserving my modesty.

The bath filled with bubbles as I undressed and I slipped into the warm water gratefully, I turned the taps off once the bath was full and lay against the edge, luxuriating in the relief from the icy rain that had soaked into my skin. I was so relaxed I almost didn’t hear Armand coming inside, I turned my head to look at him and immediately whipped my head the opposite direction. This vampire had no sense of shame. He walked in bare as the day he was born with no warning to me what so ever.

I heard him laugh softly and felt the water ripple as he climbed in behind me. His legs settled on either side on my hips and his arms came around my waist, tender kisses were pressed to my shoulder.

‘Relax Louis…it’s just a bath…’ He rubbed my back and stroked his fingers through my hair to try and relax me. 

However I couldn’t relax, I couldn’t unsee what I had seen. Granted I only saw for a split second. He pushed my hips forward off the step where I sat and tugged my shoulders back so I would lay back in the water and he could wash my hair for me. I closed my eyes as his fingers massaged my scalp and he gently soaped my hair and rinsed it off.

His hands came from my scalp to my neck and over my shoulders to my chest and back up a few times, just rubbing and taking the tension out of the muscles.

I slowly sat up and turned sideways to look at him and see the patient look on his face. I reached out tentatively for his right hand and laced it in my left hand. With my right hand I touched his face, tracing his features curiously. When I had mapped every inch of his perfect face my gaze and hand moved lower along his jawline, his neck, shoulders and chest. His nipples were small and dusty pink, hard from the cold or my ministrations I wasn’t sure which. 

I glanced up at him to see his quietly approving face watching me, I ducked my head to take one of his nipples in my mouth, suckling the water off of it and feeling it with my tongue as it got slightly harder. I heard his soft gasps and murmurs of encouragement. I grew bolder with his encouragement, he pulled his hand free from mine to wrap his fingers in my hair, holding my face to his chest lightly.

I stopped my assault and moved to his sternum, I licked the water off of it and sucked a path down and over his stomach to his right side and then to his left side. He giggled when I got to his sides, clearly being very ticklish, I filed the knowledge away for another time.

I moved up to his face and kissed him. I felt my face flushing from embarrassment, hoping he wasn’t bored or upset by my lack of experience and slow pace. He smiled calmly and stroked my hair from my face, allowing his hands to stray down my body to my hips. He still sat on the step and he easily lifted me by the backs of my thighs to straddle his lap. I blushed hotly and put my hands on his chest to maintain some distance.

‘Armand…’ I mumbled so quietly I didn’t think he would hear me.

‘Yes my love?’

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and leaned in quickly to bury my face into his shoulder, trying to make myself as small as possible and escape his inspecting eyes. His arms wrapped around my back and his fingers stroked a soothing pattern alone my spine.

‘Are you alright Louis? Are you not enjoying this?’ He sounded genuinely concerned and I felt love and appreciation blooming in my chest for him, and knew he could sense both from my thoughts. ‘I love you too….’

I almost missed the words they were spoken so lightly, I looked up at him in awe. He nuzzled my nose and didn’t say another word.

He had rarely ever said those three words, I love you. It was hard for Armand to admit his feelings being as weary of heartache as anyone with his history would be. I felt very moved that he would say them to me now.

‘Armand I’m not trying to lead you on, I just want you to know that…’ I said feeling ashamed for indulging him in pleasure when I knew I couldn’t see it through just yet.

He kissed me and shook his head placatingly. ‘I understand, I don’t mind, I enjoy the process…it’s tantalising…’

I blushed and he kissed my nose sweetly. I burrowed into his shoulder again, and his arms wrapped around me comfortably as we settled into our warm bath and enjoyed each others company. I couldn’t help but think of what I could do to make this less awkward for us both, Daniels suggestions earlier in the evening were no help now…maybe?

I’ve kissed him, I’ve felt him, I’ve sort of let him feel me…what else could I do?

I bit my lip and slowly edged my hips closer to his and opened my mouth against his neck, scraping my fangs over his jugular. He gasped and let his head roll to the side so his neck was more exposed and his hands moved to settle on my hips encouraging them forward until I was flush against him. We both uttered a soft moan at the contact and the knowledge that we were finally in contact made me heedy. He slowly rocked up against me and I felt the effects of the injection still working in him, I bit my lip and gripped his shoulders tighter and let him move my body against his.

I swallowed my nerves and began to move without his help, no longer being controlled but controlling my own motions. He gasped and groaned, his head dropped back and his eyes shut tightly. I slowly moved my face away from his shoulder and looked him in the eye rather than hiding like an awkward teenager. He smiled at me and moved closer to kiss me wrapping his arms around my hips as he did so and turning us around so I was on the edge of the bath and he was kneeling on the step between my legs; our hips still flush.

We parted from our kiss and he reached behind me for something, he held up an injection with a neutral look on his face. ’Do you think you’re ready?’

I looked from the needle to his face and shyly to where our bodies made contact. Armand is rather well endowed for a seventeen year old boy. I rested my forehead against his shoulder to disguise that I was looking at him. He was thick and about as long as his hand, and oh so hard against his stomach, a small amount of white starting to leak from his tip. I thought of all I had imagined earlier and whimpered pathetically, looking up into his eyes and nodded nervously.

I was nervous but excited and he could sense the energy. He didn’t immediately inject me, he first kissed me deeply, letting a tiny taste of his blood into my mouth to help me relax. While we kissed I felt the slight pinch of the needle against my backside and the cold of the fluid draining into my body. It took about ten minutes, wherein we simply kissed and stroked our hands over each others bodies, before my body began to react as a mortal mans. 

I broke our kiss and panted as I felt myself harden against his own interest. He groaned and lapped his way down to my arousal, slowly wrapping one hand around the length of it. He looked up at me through his long lashes and purposefully took a languid lick from root to tip, without breaking eye contact. I nearly finished right there. 

He put the tip in his mouth and sucked in an effort to drink my own creamy release. I bent over him gasping, hands threaded in his hair not sure if I wanted to make him take me deeper or push him off entirely. I was entirely to unused to such stimulation and my release was embarrassingly quick. He swallowed every drop and came up to kiss me when he was sure I was completely done.

I was panting and hot, my face was beet red. ’I’m not sure what to say right now…’ I admitted awkwardly, looking at him trying to find any sign of discontent.

He shook his head and ran his hands up and down my sides. ‘No need to say anything my love…but did you enjoy it? Was it anything like what you have been wanting to try?’

‘I have done such things with the women I took to my bed…’ I confessed. ‘But they never did it until the end…Armand you haven’t uh…’

I moved my hand from his hip towards his masculinity and was surprised to find him flaccid and spent. I looked at him with a confused frown. He shrugged and dipped himself fully in the water, wetting his hair and face before standing up and climbing out of the bath.

‘I enjoyed making you feel pleasured…Come on we bathed to get warm and now we are sitting dripping wet on the bathroom tiles and in lukewarm water.’

He offered me a towel and I stood to accept it gratefully. My first experience with the injection with a partner was less embarrassing than I thought it would be. I was relieved Armand was so nonchalant about it, I could relax in the aftermath without him ribbing me for how inexperienced I was or how fast I came.

We dried off in companionable silence and went straight to our large bed, sliding nude under the covers to cuddle and watch a film on the large television. We lay facing each other while the film played in the background, mostly watching each other and enjoying the afterglow. 

‘Where is Daniel? We must have been home for at least an hour already?’ I realised with concern that Armand had called the fledgling to tell him to come home.

Armand raised an eyebrow at me. ‘Can’t you hear him? He’s downstairs, he has been there since I finished washing your hair.’

I stared at my lover in shock. Armand burst out laughing and nudged me. ‘Didn’t you know?’

‘No!’ I spluttered. ‘No I didn’t! Or I wouldn’t have-!’

Armand sobered up immediately and I flinched at my own words. 

‘Wouldn’t you have?’ He asked lightly.

‘Armand…I thought we were alone, it’s different knowing Daniel knew what we were doing and chose to stay out of it…’ I said uncomfortably.

He stared at me for another moment and I saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone before I could identify it. 

‘Daniel knew and he chose to stay out of it, I cannot say I am unhappy with his choice but you did enjoy it? You do not regret what happened between us?’

I realised what I had seen in his eyes was insecurity; he thought I regretted being intimate with him and that I wasn’t impressed or pleased by the experience, that he had somehow disappointed me.

‘I thoroughly enjoyed it Armand don’t you dare doubt that!’ I took his face in both hands. ‘I really really enjoyed what we did and I wouldn’t be adverse to repeating it or…doing something more…You are my lover and I appreciate you and your patience and kindness…I could never ever be less than happy or in love with you…’

He kissed me suddenly and I blinked in surprise when he pulled away and I saw the blood tears in his eyes.

‘Armand what’s wrong?’ I had only seen Armand cry twice in our entire time together and this was the second time.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly to hold the tears back, a muffled sob escaped his lips and he turned his back on me in the bed. I held him from behind and waited for hiss sobs to stop.

Once he was quiet I began to speak. ’What was that all about?’

‘Nothing Louis, we should go downstairs, Daniel must be bored stiff.’ Armand spoke with his no nonsense coven master tone that I knew better than to challenge. He sniffled and wiped his face dry with a tissue from the nightstand. 

I didn’t want to drop the topic but I realised as I watched my lover dress that we had forever to talk about whatever had brought the small vampire to tears.


End file.
